Whattheckahedrons
Whattheheckahedrons are dragons with human heads. They are between 25 to 100 meters tall, although they can change in side. They are noble in general and the most powerful species in the universe. They travel much faster than the speed of light, and live foreve, but rarely can be kille by A powerful enough creature such as Badger. There are different types of whattheheckahedrons, trademarked by their Colors. They meet in the council of the Awakened, Warm, and South. Multicolored and Colorless beings exist, but are rare. ' ' White: Represents Wisdom and Purity. Most of the time they have a Zaun at the end of their name, which is Corolian for Wise. They are often considered the most powerful. They are most powerful, however, near clouds, which they create. The most famous ones are Aunzaun, Monzaun, and Gaunzaun. They live on different places. They are common. ' ' Black: Represents Solitude, Darkness, and Evil. Most of the time they have Gaun at the end of their name, which means Dark In Corolian. They can create black holes and are also considered the most powerful. They see white whattheheckahedrons as Mortal Enemies. The most famous ones are Zarugaun and Baalazephon. Most live on the Dark Moon, which is the farthest moon from the farthest solar system from the farthest Galaxy. They are common. ' ' Purple: Represents Magic, Philosophy, Intelligence, and Solitude. They usually have a vowel at the end of the name, which has always been a symbol of intelligence since the times of Zair. They spend their time on Hasamith (most of the time) a crystal plant that is the center of Spiritual Energy. They have the highest intelligence of all Colors. They are very plentiful in number, but rarely ever seen. They believe the sharing of names is sacred and only to be told to the closest of friends. The most famous one is Baunzu, who shares his name for the sake of politics, although Gozo is mentioned by Badger once. Asteria is another one. ' ' Blue: Represents Calmness, Peace, and Neutrality. They usually have a Daun at the end of their name, which means Peace in Corolian. They usually chillout, riding waves at a beach on Madras, a watery planet similar to the Bahamas. The most famous one is Wondaun. They are very common. ' ' Light Blue: Although they share the same color, these two colors are not the same. Light Blue represents Ice and like freezing temperatures. They are usually idiotic. The most famous one is Zeron and Caulzaun. They are uncommon. ' ' Mettallic: Represents Mathematical and Scientific Intelligence. They also have the highest intelligence. These very rare whattheheckahedrons have two very famous members: Consillo and Zynof. ' ' Gray: Gray whattheheckahedrons are common. They are close friends with greens, and represent Nature, Civilization, and Mountains, although more leaning towards Civilization. They often create mountains, including Earth’s. The most famous member of this color is without debate Vonou. They are common. ' ' Green- Represents Nature and Civilization, although they enjoy Nature more. Most have a Gar in their name, which means Nature or Dirt, depending on the translation. The most famous Green whattheheckahedrons are Garunun and Garundun. They are common. ' ' Brown- Represents Nature and Dirt. They are not as fond of civilization, but do not dislike it. Also usually have Gar in their name. The most famous one is Garvan. ' ' Red- One of the few whattheheckahedrons that don’t have many similarities in personality. They can be very different. The one trait that remains in all members of this color is love of very, very hot temperatures. Most, however, are not evil. The most famous member is Tusuan and Flamma. The color participates in the Council of the Warm. They are uncommon. ' ' Yellow- These dragons with human heads greatly appreciate the sun. They live as close as possible to the Center Star, a large sun in the middle of the universe that all galaxies orbit. They are very uncommon. The most famous one is Sagesun. Kandu- Finally, this is the last color. They represent appreciation of warm environments. Besides that, there is little similarity in personality. They are uncommon. They are usually immature. The most famous one is Kandu.